1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to transformer shipping/storage packages, and in particular, to a bracket for mounting to the top of a lower article (i.e., a lower transformer) to hold a pallet for supporting an upper article (i.e., an upper transformer) in piggy back fashion over the lower article, the shipping/storage package formed thereby, and the method of forming that shipping/storage package.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Transformers are normally shipped on a trailer on one level. The most common practice in the transformer industry is to ship and in store each transformer on an individual pallet. The floor space on the trailer then typically becomes the limiting factor as to how many transformers may be loaded on a trailer. Transformers may not be stacked directly one upon another for shipping or storage because damage may occur. Some trailers are equipped with decking capability where a second floor is constructed to support an upper deck of transformers. This requires specially equipped enclosed trailers. However, if shipping is to be done on flat bed trailers, the floor space is the limiting factor on how many transformers may be loaded on the trailer.
A preliminary patentability search in Class 206, subclasses 600 and 386, and in Class 220; subclass 1.5, produced the following patents which appear to be relevant to the present invention: Foster, U.S. Pat. No. 2,965,276, issued Apr. 24, 1957; Smith, U.S. Pat. No. 4,804,807, issued Feb. 14, 1989; Marron et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,413,224, issued May 9, 1995; Schmidt et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,680,948, issued Oct. 28, 1997; Grigsby, U.S. Pat. No. 5,772,026, issued Jun. 30, 1998; Essary, U.S. Pat. No. 5,938,037, issued Aug. 17, 1999; and Ritter, U.S. Pat. No. 6,024,223, issued Feb. 15, 2000.
None of these references, either singly or in combination, disclose or suggest the present invention. More specifically, nothing in the known prior art discloses or suggests a bracket having a lower article attachment lug for being attached to a lower article (i.e., a lower transformer) and having an upper pallet supporting platform for supporting the pallet of a upper pallet supported article (i.e., an upper transformer) in piggy back fashion over the lower article, the shipping/storage package formed thereby, and the method of forming that shipping/storage package.